Nakime
|gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |hair_color=Dark Brown |eye_color=Pink |blood_type= |affiliation=Twelve Demon Moons |occupation= |partner(s)= |base_of_operations=Dimensional Infinity Fortress |status=Deceased |relative(s)= |manga_debut= Chapter 51 |anime_debut=Episode 26 |japanese_va= |english_va= |image_gallery=Nakime/Image Gallery }} |Nakime}} was the mysterious |Biwa oni}} who dwelled in the Dimensional Infinity Fortress. Originally, she was merely a Demon who served to summon other Demons into the fortress on Muzan Kibutsuji's command, but, after Hantengu's death, she became the new Upper Moon Four of the Twelve Demon Moons. Appearance At the time of her debut, Nakime took the form of a pale woman with a grayish complexion, who had sharp, blue-stained nails and notably red lips which sharply contrasted the tone of her skin. She had shiny, waist-length hair of a dark brown color, which she wore falling down her back in slight waves that cut off sharply at the ends, with two chin-length strands left to frame her face and long bangs that obscured her large eye set in between them, swept to either side of her nose. Nakime wore a plain black kimono with a white lining, secured with a striped pale brown-striped obi, white socks and no shoes. She was always seen holding a wooden biwa. Since becoming an Upper Moon, Nakime took to wearing her bangs as to not obscure her face, showing that she only possessed a single large, pink-colored eye with the kanji for "Four" etched onto its iris. The upper portion of her face was also revealed, and appeared to be a darker gray color than the rest of her skin with prominent veins surrounding her one eye. Gallery Nakime colored profile.png|Nakime's unobscured eye. Personality Nakime was a mysterious yet cold biwa player who displayed little emotion. She didn't speak unless necessary and, when she did, she was always straightforward and blunt, making her responses as short as possible. Synopsis Functional Recovery Training Arc Nakime makes her debut within the Dimensional Infinity Fortress playing her biwa, summoning the Lower Moons for a meeting following Rui's death. She does not utter a word.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 51, Page 11 Entertainment District Arc Nakime once again plays her biwa to summon the Upper Moons to a meeting after Daki and Gyutaro's deaths.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, Page 2 When Akaza asks her where Muzan is, she replies straightforwardly that he has not yet arrived. She is also questioned as to where Upper Moon One is to which she replies (after Akaza's and Doma's bout) that he has always been there; he was the first to arrive.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 5–9 At the end of the meeting, Nakime plays her biwa again to separate the Upper Moons and bluntly refuses Doma's offer, cutting him off by sending him back to his temple.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 99, Page 9 Pillar Training Arc Nakime, now the new Upper Moon Four replacing Hantengu, is shown to be with Muzan. Using small eyeball familiars, she has been tracking down the Demon Slayers and determining their locations and hideout. Expressing her honor at Muzan's compliment for her rapid growth, she uses her technique to locate Kagaya Ubuyashiki.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 134, Page 19 Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc When the Demon Slayer Corps arrive at the Ubuyashiki mansion to try and stop Muzan, they are all transported into the Dimensional Infinity Fortress and separated from one another by Nakime. Obanai Iguro and Mitsuri Kanroji are the first to encounter her, but find it extremely difficult to land blows on her due to her control over the environment.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 4-15 After Kokushibo's death in Chapter 176, Nakime is the only remaining Upper Moon and the final member of the Twelve Demon Moons. Later, during the beginning of Tanjiro and Giyu's fight with Muzan, the latter reveals that Nakime has successfully "defeated" both Obanai and Mitsuri by crushing them both to death using the rooms of her fortress. However, he is taken by surprise when the supposedly dead duo launch a surprise attack on him, still very much alive, and angrily asks Nakime what she's doing. Muzan is shocked upon learning that Yushiro has completely taken control over Nakime's vision, and with it, the Dimensional Infinity Fortress, which he begins to use against the Demon lord as revenge for his killing of Tamayo.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 182, Pages 10-20 Muzan immediately begins countering Yushiro, using his own mental powers in order to take back his final Upper Moon, which kicks off a fierce battle of wills between the two Demons. This mental fight causes the fortress to completely spiral out of control as both wrestle for dominance, and, just as Muzan appears to have taken the upper hand, Obanai and Giyu launch an attack on the Demon lord. He has no choice but to counter, which causes his hold on Nakime to slip as he tries to defend himself and ward the Pillars off with his own attacks.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 7-11 Soon realizing that he can't take back Nakime and fight the Demon Slayers at the same time, Muzan uses his powers to kill his final Upper Moon by crushing her head, which prevents Yushiro from using the fortress against him and allows him to fully focus on killing the remaining Pillars and Tanjiro. As Nakime doesn't immediately disintegrate, Yushiro manages to use her body to push the fortress above ground in an attempt to protect the Demon Slayers.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 12-20 Abilities and Powers As the new holder of the Upper Moon Four title, Nakime possessed a tremendous amount of strength. She was capable of using her abilities to hold her own against Obanai and Mitsuri, two incredibly strong Pillars, simultaneously, without either of them being able to so much as scratch her. |Kekkijutsu}} - Although Nakime's Blood Demon Art wasn't as combat-orientated as those of the rest of the Upper Moons, her ability was still arguably just as strong, if not more so, than her comrades' in terms of usefulness and power, since she alone could control and manipulate an entire fortress at will as if it were one of her limbs. *'Fortress Manipulation - '''Nakime possessed the ability to manipulate and control a seemingly infinite inter-dimensional fortress just by playing her biwa. She was capable of bringing anyone she desired into the fortress and could create entrances and exits anywhere she desired. By binding and rooting her hair to a nearby wall inside the fortress, she could control the fortress's positioning as she liked: shifting and changing the positioning of various rooms and walls as if they were her own limbs. However, doing so rendered her immobile. Obanai remarks that this ability, while not being very deadly, made her very annoying to kill. * '''Eye Detachment '- Later, upon obtaining the rank of Upper Moon Four and presumably receiving more blood from Muzan, she displayed the new ability to create and detach several eyeballs from her body. This allowed her to spy on others from a long range. With this new ability, she was able to successfully find and locate the positions of nearly all members of the Demon Slayer Corps as well as the hidden mansion of Kagaya Ubuyashiki, who had gone to extreme lengths to hide its location from even the highest-ranking members of the Demon Slayer Corps. Trivia *Nakime has many similarities to the former Lower Moon Six, Kyogai. They both use Blood Demon Arts that allow them to freely manipulate a specific structure at will, have a musical instrument to use their individual techniques, and have been given their epithets based on these instruments. Quotes * (To Doma) "I refuse." * (In response to Muzan Kibutsuji's praise) "I am very honored." Navigation ru:Накиме Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Category:Twelve Demon Moons Category:Upper Moons Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased